Fire Blade
by Scarlet Ash
Summary: When Aysu's peacful ocean life is changed by a strange man named Riku, she is absorbed by a portal tranfering her to worlds she never thought existed. Kingdom Hearts and FMA cross over and OC's whoot


**I don't own kingdom hearts, sadly. BUT I do own my OC's and an amazing story line hahaha. R&R pllleeeaassee? 3 reviews for next installment.**

**

* * *

**

The brilliance of the stars reflected of the glass ocean. All was so quite. So calm. Dreams of a better existence filled the atmosphere. Every soul was escaping reality. All but one. She made her way down the sandy shore, the amber bell on her necklace jingling in her step, occasionally looking up at the crescent moon. The salty air always filled her with different feelings. Like she had an alternate heart that lied in the grasp of the black ocean. Only coming out at night, haunting her presence with dark dreams. Every so often they would take her away. To a different place a different life. So many times she had wondered if she really belonged here. The signs were every were. She wasn't like everyone else, she was so different everyone just saw her as one of them. Her thoughts quieted as she approached her destination, a dark hollow that was hidden from the moonlight, with black slate hiding the village lights. She sat on the damp sand leaning her back up against the slate listening to the rumbling waves crash, breaking against the shore, waiting. She closed her eyes listening intently, concentrating on all the sounds of the night. As darkness consumed her she completely relaxed letting everything in. The familiar pressure of a hand on her shoulder caused her to tense.

Riku… she said in barely a whisper. She turned her head up to the cloaked figure, the sea breeze making her brown hair obscure her deep chocolate brown eyes. Ever since their first meeting, Riku had always been in a dark cloak, the hood coming down over his eyes, she didn't even know what color they were, something had always told her they were a deep emerald green, even his hands were gloved with black cloth. A gloved hand lightly touched the sun burn on her shoulder visible from her black tank tops spaghetti strap.

"you need to be more careful" he said in his deep tone. Her hand went to his,

"you sound like my mom!" she joked. Her face fell, "I wonder what dad would've said…" she could feel the tears forming behind her eyes. Riku gently tilted her face up towards his, Brushing her hair from her eyes. "I'm sure he would be just as concerned Namine'" she let out a sorrowful laugh her hand clutching the bell on the gold chain that she wore. It was the only thing she had to remind her of her father. She had been so little and didn't understand at the time. She didn't think she understood now either. She didn't even know what the bell was for. Riku had always told her that it wasn't just any bell and that she should keep it close to her heart. He had taught her so many things since they first met.

She played with the seam on his hood, she wanted so badly to see his face, his smile, his eyes…

* * *

Flash Back

Riku forced her to look at him, into the darkness of his figure. He let her chin go and she rubbed it until it turned bright red. A tear fell from Riku's face onto the black slate, blending in to the ocean spray. He turned so that Namine' wouldn't see. "what was that for?!" Namine' screamed, "that hurt!" Riku faced her, still getting lost in her eyes, "don't you know? The eyes are the closest thing to the soul." he looked back out at the ocean. She got up from were she sat the impression of her imprinted on the sand and stood in front of Riku. "what did you see?", "what I never thought id see again…" Riku whispered so softly that she couldn't hear him.

* * *

He grasped her hand to make her stop. "how long must I wait Riku? I've been seeing you ever since you came to me in that dream and I still haven't seen your face! You are allowed into my soul yet I am not even allowed into your line of sight" she turned away so hurt. Tears streaming down her cheeks. So many emotions welled up in her, hurt, Compassion, wanting, and one that she could not place. It made her feel so happy… like she could fly… but it made her so sad… so sad that she felt as if she could cry for all eternity, or until she ran out of tears. She couldn't even bring herself to look at his dark covered face.

"Namine' I am only doing this for your… you don't know… you have no idea… I don't want you to get hurt… or feel hurt… ever…" he looked over at her tear stained face, that was still looking at the sand, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her. "I don't want you to forget..." he whispered so softly pulling her even closer. After a few moments of silence time froze. The waves stopped crashing, the spray no longer felt cold, the air was stale and still. A black portal of darkness surrounded both Riku, Namine'. It only took a second, everything just seemed to fall away, everything but Riku's strong figure. The only thing that anchored her to the real world, his hand grasping her wrist. "RIKU!!" she screamed as the portal fought to take control of her. He slipped a sliver band with a ruby gem around her ring finger, "Never forget Namine'" he said as he let go and the darkness consumed her.

She could swear that she saw silver hair with emerald green eyes before she was lost. In darkness… Everything was shattering around her. She could hear the whisper of the wind as she fell seeing all these pictures, hearing all these thoughts, feeling all these feelings. Wings spread from her back slowing her dissention. She stopped in front of one scene, the sun was falling behind the horizon, in a deep sunset with white snow falling around a girl with dark brown hair, she was leaning against a snow covered tree, softly whimpering. "everyone who has known me fades away, everyone I loved fades away, fades away, fades away…" she broke down to her knees, uncontrollably crying violent sobs raked her body.

"i… i… i… would give anything… just to… to… see him… just… Just… one… one… more… time…" she cried. " IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK!?" she screamed into the empty forest. Namine' broke away from the scene, finding her face damp. She put her hand on her chest. My heart… Why does it hurt so much? I feel… so much pain… her wings vanished with a brilliant display of black feathers. The hairs on the back of her head stood straight up. A blood curdling scream emitted from one of the "memories" she turned around in circles searching for the one that held it. "no!!!!!!" a scream tore from her lips, "mom!!" she ran toward that image and kneeled before it pounding on it, "mom!! Mom!!" she screamed over and over again. The darkness swirled around her mother, choking her, killing her. "NO!!!" tears fell from her eyes, "no…" she could barely get out as she collapsed. She just sat there, on the cold hard mirror of water.

Tears never stopping from when they first started. Everything that had ever mattered was gone… Riku… Her only living relative… her role model the one person in her life who taught her NEVER to look down to always try to look to the best of things and never give up. Riku… the first person who had ever made her feel like… a person a living being… someone who deserved to be treated with respect… she wanted to feel his arms around her again… even though it had only been a small while… it felt like eternity since she felt him close to her… she cried on the stone cold floor until she closed her eyes and lost herself within her heart. The darkness pooled around her making intricate patterns everywhere.

She saw all of her memories… of Riku of her mom… she saw some that she didn't ever remember. She recalled Riku telling her that some memories are so precious that the heart locks them away so that they are the closest to the heart and can never be forgotten. She never thought that she had any… even the weird dreams at first she thought that they could be locked away memories coming back to her but they weren't they couldn't be. She saw a boy with soft blond hair and eyes gold like the sun… he was slowly fading into nothing.

A figure in a black tank top decorated with red patterns was hunched over him holding his hand crying, he looked up at her and smiled the saddest smile… she put her head on his chest and cried so hard that Namine' could feel her sadness.

Their lips moved in quite, she could watch but not hear what they were saying. The image swirled purple and a new one appeared. It was a young man with silver hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. He had his arm around a young woman who had amber brown hair that shown with sparks and deep tiger eyes that looked sadly out onto the ocean. He pulled her in front of him and lightly kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and leaned back in to him. It was as if they fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. He whispered something into her ear. Namine' strained to hear,

"I would give you everything, for nothing." he said, playing with the silver band on her finger. The woman looked up at him and kissed him softly. The image went blank. Light gleamed from her bell. A soft whoosh! And she was holding a sword with two fixtures at the end… it seemed to resemble a key. Flames danced up the sword and the bell had been moved to the end of the key blade and shown brighter then any part of the sword.

"you destiny has been shown to you, but, the question is, will you accept it?" a voice called out to her, "through so much sadness will you even be able to survive? All the hatred that can cloud you heart, the sorrow that never seems to end, feeling so alone in the world, can you even handle it?",

"who are you?!" she screams into the emptiness, "I will do whatever it takes!! Anything to get what I need to find the ones I love!! I will do anything!!" she cries waiting for an answer that never came. She knelt on the floor the blade turning back to her bell with a faint glow of light. She hugged herself rocking on her knees. Trying to escape the one thought that haunted her. Riku. It was over. She had felt so much pain. So much suffering, she would never give up, never. Not now, after all she had been though, she couldn't throw it all away. She would do it, anything in the world, to see him again to see his face. She couldn't live without seeing his smile, even if she had to die a thousand deaths to see it she wouldn't give up until his eyes smiled at her showing her the composition of his soul, of what she had been waiting for, for so long…

She laid down in her prison. The prison of her heart. And let darkness consume her completely.

* * *

**Yup so what do you think? thankyou for reading i know its super long! well once again R&R thankyou!**


End file.
